


So Quietly

by Dovahlock221



Series: haunted by the ghost of you [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV John Watson, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: I've spent my life looking for a place to call homeSearching to find a quiet place to landInsteadI found you





	So Quietly

_You arrived so suddenly_

_Shattering the silence settled in my heart_

_Clearing the storms raging in my mind_

_I've spent my life looking for a place to call home_

_Searching to find a quiet place to land_

_Instead_

_I found you_

_You wore brilliance upon your skin with a mind that has forgotten how to be anything else_

_With a body standing so tall_

_I'll never stop climbing_

_Drawn into you like a moth to a flame_

_Trying to see the world through your ocean eyes_

_Inching my way into your heart_

_Slowly lifting the mask_

_So beautifully fractured_

_I'm learning how to read between the lines_

_Hearing all the words we're not saying_

_With hope buried in my chest_

_And the silence between us_

_I found myself loving you so quietly_


End file.
